Free Realms: Sunrise
Free Realms: Sunrise '''is a current reboot of Free Realms. It is still in development but is in preparation for open Beta testing. Alpha Builds The current build has the old environment along with interactive things, but there are many functions missing such as various quests, NPCs, and pets. The build originally had a customizable world called The Overworld, however, after a server crash near the end of Alpha 1, it was removed indefinitely. The original purpose was to test building functions and to allow the testers to make their own creations. The game does have a full map, certain mounts, and boomboxes, as well as the dancing animations to go with them. Sometime later, pixies were brought into the game, and was accessible randomly when you logged into the game. In November of 2017, the team announced their first ever in-game event, '''The Yeti Action Figure Collectathon, which was a scavenger hunt to find yeti action figures in exchange for coins and Sunrise Cash. The event lasted from November 12 until the 20th. 6 days after the event ended, they made an announcement regarding pets, which went over the return of Pet Trainer Tracey, who offered two new pets every week until 2018. On December 23, 2017, the team announced a recreation of the original event, Snow Days. However, quests had not been added, so only festive rides and pets, as well as the non-interactable NPC, Candi Ivy, were available. Late April 2018, the game closed down for a few weeks and was then brought back up days before Free Realm's anniversary. That update had no new content, however, the April 29th build gave alpha testers and the general public hope for it's speedy return. The game had brought back Overworld, but changed the name to Buildworld. With this, alpha testers were able to place down selective NPC models, including Bruce and headless female human models. Some testers were also given the great opportunity to see a lot for the first time since the game shut down. November 3, 2018, Mayhem gave an update, announcing the removal of alpha keys and the alpha tester roles, as well as the arrival of open Beta. More information on this is said to come soon. In the update, he also included a statement explaining the difficulty of bringing the game back to its full potential due to its heavy reliance on server-based gameplay, but reassured that they will do all they can. November 28th, 2018, Lore Writer "Alex Realms" made a stream announcing updates and showcasing fan art. A video was revealed in his stream that showed a female character and customization options. Later, on December 1st, Mayhem posted a video to the Free Realms Sunrise Discord, showing the four jobs to choose between and further customization options with the same female, Brittany Charmgem. The video also had different music than normal in the game, a reminder of the staff's objective to remaster some of the songs. An Open Beta date was not mentioned for the game, though it was said that everyone would be able to play when it finally released. Category:Free Realms Category:Free Realms:Sunrise